The long-term objective of this application continues to be developing a Health Information and Promotion Service aimed at decreasing the disproportionally high incidence of and mortality from cancer in the Black population. Specific aims are: (a) establishing a National Advisory Committee to the project; (b) generating service ideas through focus groups; (c) screening ideas and developing a service concept and specific services; (d) testing the service through a mail survey; (e) assessing the capabilities of selected organizations for a subsequent pilot test, and assisting them in meeting needs; (f) developing materials, procedures and a market strategy for a pilot test; (g) conducting a pilot test; (h) developing a Phase III business plan based on pilot test and preceeding results; and (i) obtaining Phase III funding commitments. The technology being developed by AMRON for disseminating health information and promoting positive health behavior among Blacks on a national scale, through organizations, is not only innovative, but has potential transferability to other high risk groups such as Hispanics and the elderly, as well as to other disorders such as hypertension, obesity and diabetes. AMRON's research plan for phase II will foster continuation and further extension of the high level of interest in this initiative which was manifested in Phase I.